The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, particularly to a semiconductor integrated circuit capable of reducing cross talk noise of the semiconductor integrated circuit having a plurality of data buses. The cross talk noise means the change of voltage when a voltage applied to one wiring changes a voltage applied to the other wiring. The cross talk noise is frequently produced when a parasitic capacitance (coupling capacitance) which is produced between one wiring and the other wiring is greater than capacitance (self-wiring capacitance) between the wiring and a substrate, etc. In the Japanese laid-open publication number 5-3260, the distance between the wirings is shortened to reduce the cross talk noise. That is, the coupling capacitance between the wiring is reduced to reduce the cross talk noise.
However, since the distance between the wirings is merely shortened in the technique disclosed in the publication set forth above, an area occupied by the semiconductor integrated circuit increases, and hence it has been desirable to improve the semiconductor integrated circuit capable of reducing the cross talk noise.